¿Y si Vainilla era la correcta?
by Camila Victoria
Summary: ¿Y si Grisam se equivocó? ¿Y si Pervinca no era el amor de su vida? el chico se da cuenta de muchas cosas ¿por qué le pidió a Vi que usara faldas, que le dijera cosas románticas?... por ella, porque ella usaba faldas, porque ella no negaba un abrazo... porque Vainilla en sí era romántica y soñadora. Y sí... ahora lo sabía...Vainilla era su gemela favorita.
1. Chapter 1

Algo tembló en el corazón de Grisam al ver a Babú siendo invitada por Thomas Corbirock a trepar a uno de los más grandes árboles, la brujita consideró la oferta con una sonrisa, pero cuando se disponía a rechazar Thomas le dijo algo al oído y ella, con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes asintió, ella quería trepar.

¿Desde cuándo Vainilla era tan ligera? Ahora que Babú era una bruja de la luz en toda regla su cuerpo se había vuelto liviano y grácil, el ejercicio del vuelo le había fortalecido y las continuas transformaciones en clase con la tía Tomelilla la habían hecho flexible y hábil; si a Grisam le parecía que Pervinca era una ardilla subiendo por las ramas, Vainilla le parecía un hurón salvaje… y para ser sinceros, él prefería estos últimos.

-¿Te ocurre algo Gri? – preguntó Vi al verlo tan pensativo

-No es nada ¿has visto a Babú trepar? ¡Apuesto a que me vencería!

-Sí, últimamente se le dan bien ese tipo de cosas

Siguieron observando a la gemela, había dejado de trepar y esperaba pacientemente a Tommy quien intentaba trepar hacia ella, una vez que estuvieron ambos arriba cerraron los ojos y se lanzaron del árbol… solo para caer en un vuelo perfecto y aterrizar blanda y limpiamente sobre sus pies. Ambos estaban radiantes de energía.

-¡Vi! ¿Quieres intentar? – le preguntó Babú haciéndole señas

-Paso, pero gracias – negó la gemela con una débil sonrisa

-¿Tú qué dices Grisam? – invitó Tommy

-No dejaremos que caigas – le prometió Babú asintiendo

-¿A ti no te importa? – preguntó Grisam a Vi

La chica dejó de sonreír pero luego hizo un gesto de despreocupación y Grisam se fue directo a trepar aquel árbol. Una vez en la cima Vainilla le cogió del brazo derecho mientras Tommy hacia lo propio con el izquierdo, luego saltaron…

Grisam nunca había vivido algo tan divertido y emocionante, cuando llegaron al suelo sonrió a Vainilla y a Tommy, pero compartió la mirada con Vainilla, ella se puso un poco, solo un poco colorada… Pervinca casi nunca se ruborizaba, y Grisam amaba el color rosa en las mejillas de las gemelas.

Pervinca contempló la escena con una opresión en el pecho, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por Babú ni ponerse celosa de su hermana, ella le había dejado a Grisam, había dado un paso al lado y le había deseado lo mejor a ambos… pero ahora el anillo que él le había regalado le pesaba en el dedo, porque Pervinca estaba segura al verlos a él y a Vainilla que Grisam nunca, jamás, le había sonreído a ella con tanta dulzura.


	2. Chapter 2

-Felí me dijo que querías mi ayuda – dijo Vainilla con los ojos muy abiertos, era poco frecuente que Vi pidiera ayuda

-Necesito decidir entre la falda escocesa y el vestido de violetas – confesó Pervinca con la mirada gacha

A Vainilla por poco no se le salen los ojos de las cuencas.

-¡¿No usarás pantalones?!

-No, Grisam me ha dicho que le gusta como me veo con falda y he pensado…

-En usar una hoy – completó Babú con una sonrisa amable – venga, te ayudaré

Luego de un par de vestidos y unas quejas y resoplidos de parte de Vi las gemelas dieron con un vestido apropiado para ella, no era a capas (usualmente Babú usaba capas y capas de ropa como todas las brujas) y era cómodo para moverse, por si acaso también Babú se las arregló para escogerle a su hermana unas medias gruesas, del resto se encargó Pervinca.

-También vienen Tommy y Flox ¿no te cambiarás? – preguntó Pervinca mirando a su hermana

-Sí, voy a eso – sonrió Babú dejando a su hermana sola en la habitación

Pervinca bajó a abrir la puerta, los chicos la miraron extrañados por su cambio de estilo.

-Hola Vi ¿usas vestido ahora? – le dijo Flox con un abrazo y una enorme sonrisa

-Ujummm – dijo la gemela incómoda

Grisam se limitó a sonreírle como quien gana una guerra, Tommy, que conocía el carácter explosivo de Vi, prefirió omitir cualquier comentario.

Entonces bajó Vainilla, con ese vestido color noche que tanto le gustaba a su gemela pero que jamás lo había mencionado, se había cambiado las botas por unas bailarinas de suave satén rosa fuerte y encima del vestido (como ya os dije viste a capas) un bolerito fucsia que Felí había bordado para navidad, el hadita voló a hablarle del repentino cambio a Devien, su amiga, el hada de niñera de Flox.

-Que lindo vestido Babú – dijo Grisam con una sonrisa alegre

Pervinca montó en cólera interna, ella se había puesto el vestido por él y no le había dicho nada pero su hermana, la que siempre usaba vestido había ganado un cumplido.

-Tengo algo que hacer ¡vuelvo en seguida! – dijo Pervinca y subió las escaleras a toda prisa

¿Por qué Grisam le había dicho aquello? Las faldas y vestidos eran cosa de Vainilla, no de ella. No, Pervinca era un espíritu libre, de esos a los que les gusta correr y volar sin preocuparse por molestas faldas, su hermana en cambio era moldeable a toda situación ¿por qué Grisam le había dicho eso a ella? Y por si no fuera poco Vainilla hacia muy poco que había dado un paso al lado… si su hermana aún tenía sentimientos por Grisam… pero no, aquello no, y aunque los tuviera Vi sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Babú no haría nada, porque ella era honesta y dulce.

Era una criatura incapaz de mentir.


End file.
